The Legend of Korra: Mark of Spectra
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: The Death of Avatar Aang was the beginning of the end. Only a year after Avatar Aang's death, the world is once again plunged into a World War. The United Republic of Nations has fallen and the new government seeks to conquer the Four Nations under the Flag of "The Mother". The hope of the world now lies in the hands of Avatar Korra and her new found ally, Asami.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the end

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

_The Death of Avatar Aang was the beginning of the end._

_The Avatar who had ended the one hundred year war had restored balance to the world and had created the United Republic as a way to help maintain the peace and balance that he and his friends had fought to achieve the year of Avatar Aang's awakening from the iceberg. Aang passed away peacefully, knowing that he had performed his duties as the Avatar as best he could, creating a peace that many people would enjoy._

_However; with his death, chaos soon began to rise again._

_The appearance of a woman with hair that was of the color of pure silver soon began to make appearances in various cities and towns across the world; ranging from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, Fire Nation and Air Temples. _

_This woman, her name unknown to everyone, preached of a world where lies no longer existed and "True peace" reigned. But for this world to be possible, the woman claimed that everyone had to sacrifice personal liberties and make "extreme sacrifices" in order for the "Way" to be clear. _

_At first the woman's preaching's seemed to have no affect on people across the world. However in Republic City, the Capitol of the Republic, with the lack of proper decision making made by the City Council, citizens both Benders and Non-Benders became restless of how there was inequality in the Republic and how the Council seemed to be living off of the hard work of the everyday citizens._

_In only a month's time after Avatar Aang's death, chaos began to spread once again._

_Various citizens of Republic City began to riot across the streets. Burning buildings, factories, killings and maiming. These riots became increasingly devastating when the silver haired woman arrived in Republic City. Countless of the middle and lower class citizens pledged their support for the mysterious woman, now called "The Mother of The Forsworn". _

_By the third month of Avatar Aang's death, the Republic City was engulfed in a war against itself. Metal Bending policemen attempted to quell the growing rebellion of the citizens. However, compared to the citizens, the Metal Benders lacked the proper passion the citizens had for "Freedom". Weeks later, the police force turned against itself, countless officers pledging support for The Forsworn and their "Mother". Another two weeks later…there was no Republic City police force, no military…no support for the Politicians on the council or the rich class citizens._

_Upon the capture of the council members and the rich class citizens. "The Mother" personally executed each political figure of Republic City who did not pledge their support to her. _

_Upon the over throwing of Republic City's previous government, the "Mother" revealed her origins. Claiming the Gods of Harmony and Chaos themselves granted her immortality. She was unaging and unkillable by mortal means. She claimed as long as she was alive that she and her "Children of The Forsworn" would succeed in making a new world order, one the Avatar refused to make. _

_With Republic city now under her control, The Mother became the City's Queen and threatened the other nations that in only a matter of years that the other four nations would fall and the world would be united under her role, and only then peace would be achieved. A day after the world wide Radio broadcast was made,the "New Military of the Republic" conquered all of The United Republic of Nations, and directly attacked several coastal cities across the Earth Kingdom coast._

_Across the world everyone heard the news of the bloodshed. The leaders of each nation now realized what this attack meant._

_It was a call for war. _

_The Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and The Fire Nation all allied with each other to end the threat of "The Mother". Vowing to stand by each other till the end. _

_Two years into the war…the Air Temples were completely destroyed and reduced to rubble. Several pieces of land in the Earth Kingdom were under The Forsworn's control. The Water Tribes were both barely repelling the attacks on their shores. The only safe Nation in the world was seemingly The Fire Nation, which served as the Allied Nations command headquarters. _

_The Water Tribe received the most brutal of the attacks from The Forsworn. The Mother, now called "The High Queen" was aware that the new Avatar was only a year and a half old and would be born in one of the Water Tribes. Although she doubted the Avatar would be a threat to her, she refused to take chances and ordered consistent attacks on both tribes._

_But the Avatar eluded her. _

_Upon learning from a source that The Avatar's birth settlement was raided and the survivors (all women and children) had fearlessly proclaimed that the Avatar had long since left the Water Tribes, and The Forsworn would never find the new Avatar._

_Now, the High Queen ordered that her forces across the world search everywhere for the Avatar. But this did not stop The High Queen's plans for domination, thus her focus continued on the war._

_As the war ravaged the entire world. A couple, Senna and her husband Tonraq, and their young daughter, a year and a half years old when their village was raided and her family escaped, traveled across the world. Avoiding major settlements and cities in all nations, the family evaded The Army of The Forsworn. Being careful to cover their tracks no matter where they went, they knew their daughter would be safe._

_Their daughter was the most precious person in their lives…but their daughter also important to The World. The daughter, if the world knew, would give people hope upon knowing who she was and was The High Queen's greatest threat._

_Her name is Korra._

_She is the Avatar._


	2. Chapter 1: Avatar Korra

**Chapter 1: Avatar Korra**

_For the first five years of my life all I could remember was my family and I constantly evading The Army of the Forsworn. We avoided major cities and settlements in the Earth Kingdom so no one could track us. My parents always made sure to keep me hidden as best they could. _

_We never lived much of a normal life during those five years. Although our lives were in constant danger from the agents of The High Queen, my parents always showed me love and compassion and never bitterness…even if my position has prevented them a life of peace. _

_Where my parents were taking me, I did not know. But as much as much confusion I had, I did not question my parents and followed them._

_It wouldn't be until I was five until we finally arrived at our destination at last: the remains of the Northern Air Temple. Unlike the common belief among the people of the world, who all believed the Air Temples had been wiped out and their caretakers killed. _

_That was a lie. All of the Air Temples were destroyed, yes, but the Air Acolytes (monks who preserved the culture of The Air Nomads) made the ruins of the Temples into a hidden sanctuary for refugees of this World War that has taken so many lives. _

_It was there, in the hidden underground refugee city, I finally learned what I was. _

_I was The Avatar._

_Master of The Four Elements and the Bridge between the spirit and human worlds. _

_A day after my family's arrival to the Air Temple I met my Water Bending master Katara, the wife of the late Avatar Aang, and possibly the greatest Water bending master alive. _

_For a year Katara trained me in the ways of water bending, mastering the element when I was only six. Then I was trained by Lin Beifong, daughter of the late Toph Beifong, in the art of Earth and Metal Bending. After two years of intense training by the former Metal Bending police officer, I mastered Earthbending as well. _

_Fire came almost as natural to me as Water bending; mom always said I was hot headed. After a year, I mastered Fire Bending, to the point I could create blue flames and produce Lightning. _

_My Air Bending training was put under delay due to Tenzin, the son of Katara and Aang, and his family currently living in the Fire Nation to help the representatives of the nations in discord put coordinate the defensive and offensive of the Allied Nation Army. But during that time, I gained two New Mentors._

_The sons of Takone: Noatak and Tarrlok. _

_When I first met them it was when me and a few refugees scouting the ruins of the Air Temple for any members of The Forsworn Army. We encountered Noatak and Tarrlok with the rest of their unit, code named: Equalists, and offered support for my training and to advance my Water Bending…by helping me master the abomination of Water Bending: Blood Bending._

_Despite the protests of my parents and Katara, I accepted Noatak as my Blood Bending Master. The only way to end this war…was by mastering all forms of Bending…even the darkest aspects of Bending itself._

_If I said I enjoyed my Blood Bending training then I would be lying. I hated every moment of it. But the results were worth it. I could blood bend without the power of the Full Moon. Despite my bitterness for the Art, that didn't sour my friendship with my two teachers. Noatak became a surrogate father to me after my father left for the Southern Water Tribe._

_My father, Tonraq, had to leave for the Southern Water Tribe and coordinate the Resistance to help defend our tribe's shores and attempt to retake the Northern Water Tribe, our sister tribe had to surrender and pull out it's forces or else the civilian population would've been executed. As far as I know my uncle Unalaq and my cousins Desna and Eska are alive…but no one in the world has heard from them._

_After I mastered Blood Bending. Tenzin and his family finally arrived to the Northern Refugee City safely. Upon arrival Tenzin began to teach me how to master Air Bending. Unlike the rest of the Elements, Air Bending was the most difficult. My stubbornness, yes mom I admit it, was perhaps the cause of my lack of Spiritual connection to the past avatars and Air Bending. But in the end, after months of strenuous and aggravating training, I mastered Air as well. _

_It was bitter work…_

_But the results…_

_….._

Korra stood on the coast line of the Northern Earth Kingdom. She wore the traditional dark blue Water Tribe winter coat, her hood up over her head. The sixteen year old Avatar took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, revealing her light blue eyes.

Korra quickly turned to the ocean to her left, and proceeded to bend the waters into a wave, next she punched her fist in the air causing several rocks to strike out of the ground, she then punched her right fist out and created a blast of orange flames and finally punched out her fist again creating a powerful gust of wind.

Around the sixteen year old; all four elements were bent almost simultaneously…

Proof that she was no longer an Avatar-In training…

She was a Fully Realized Avatar.

…..

_The Results were well worth it._

_…._

….

…

**Northern Air Temple Ruins: Refugee Settlement**

The Scout was terrified, possibly beyond terrified, as he ran through the dark forests surrounding the Air Temple, attempting to escape _them_.

His mission had been simple, or so his Commanding Officer told him; scout the ruins of the Air Temple and return to camp and report his findings whatever they maybe. But what the scout had not anticipated was discovering something _that_ dangerous…he was not only racing back to the camp for his life, but also for the lives of his brothers in arms.

The man was of Earth Kingdom decent and appeared to be in his late thirties. His black hair was short and across his left cheek was a scar he had acquired while battling a Water Bender from the Southern Water tribe. His armor, like the rest of the Earth Benders in The Forsworn, was black with green markings adorning it and a violet Dragoness engraved on the back of the armor. His helmet visor was cracked from a rock shard that almost hit him in the eye from his encounter with the enemy.

As nervous as he was, he began to calm when he realized he was getting closer to his unit's camp. He was about to yell out…until his entire body stopped responding and his mouth unwillingly clamped shut, biting his tongue and causing blood to poor out. The man attempted to cry out in pain, but whatever had a "Hold" of him was preventing any form of movement. Next he felt something wrap around his legs…and proceed to drag the scout to the ground, and into the forest. The man attempted to scream, but his voice was cancelled out by the unknown force that took over him.

Seconds later, whatever had dragged him let go…before the man could get up, he felt the invisible force lift him up into the air, and pin him to a tree, his feet four meters into the air.

The Scout attempted to look around to see who his attackers were…and sure enough he found them standing bellow him.

Both of his attackers were Water Tribe in descent, one was a man in his mid thirties. His black hair was short, his blue eyes glared up at the scout. From what the scout guessed correctly, the man was his attacker since he had his hand held up…the scout realized in horror that the man was a Blood Bender. The man wore a black trench coat adorned with silver armor on the elbows and the knees of his black pants.

Standing beside the man, was a sixteen year old girl. She had a baby blue tank top that matched her eyes. Her dark blue jeans had silver colored armor protecting her knees. Down from her hands and up to her elbows the girl wore armor, from what the man noticed that the arm guards were similar to what Metalbenders used.

"Now now." The man said to the Scout. "Is that anyway to run away from us?"

The Scout glared at the Blood bender, and proceeded to spit at the man. The man chuckled lightly.

"Typical Forsworn." The man muttered as he proceeded to tighten the grip on the man via his blood bending, causing the man to suffocate.

"Noatak," The girl reprimanded her older companion. "Don't kill him."

Noatak looked back at the girl while rolling his eyes.

"Korra…" Noatak muttered.

"If we killed him, right now." Korra said sternly. "We'll be just as bad as The Forsworn…besides, if he doesn't show up to his unit, then the rest of his men will know something is wrong, and they _will_ find the settlement."

Noatak raised an eyebrow at the young, yet fully realized, Avatar.

"You're saying we should just let him walk away?" Noatak asked. Korra shook her head.

"I didn't say that," Korra said. "Drop him."

Noatak did just that, he released control of the scout, and the man dropped to the ground with a light _thump_. The Earthbender was about to react to being freed, but he stopped when he felt The Avatar send out her metal cables, and wrapped them around the man's arms and dragged him to her. Korra then proceeded to put the thumbs of both her hands on the man's forehead and chest.

Korra quickly took a deep breath. The man looked into the Avatar's blue eyes…and then saw the eyes start to glow white.

The man was soon put into a trance like state and he aimlessly looked into Korra's eyes as they returned to normal. Korra stood up, and let go of the man.

"Return to your unit, do not make detours." Korra ordered. "Tell them nothing of what you saw, tell them you were attacked by a Platypus Bear and fell onto the ground and bit your tongue."

The man aimlessly stared at The Avatar.

"Leave." Korra said.

The man slowly stood up, and began to walk away.

Noatak looked amused at what he saw.

"Who taught you to do that? For a second it looked as though you were about to remove his bending like Avatar Aang did to my father…" Noatak asked with honest curiosity.

Korra turned to her surrogate father and mentor in the Blood bending art, although she hated Blood bending, she still loved Noatak like a second father since her father left to protect the Water Tribes a few years back. He protected her while she was only a girl and taught her important none-bending techniques that his unit knew as well as skilled parkour.

"Simple," Korra said with a cocky grin. "Raava taught me how to 'Bend the memories and the mind' of humans." Raava is the Avatar Spirit and the Spirit of Harmony and Light, the spirit that resides in all Avatars. "Nothing to major, the scout will come to his senses in a few minutes, when he does, he won't even remember what happened and he will have 'memories' of him being attacked and falling."

Noatak chuckled.

"You can bend the memories of whoever you'd like," Noatak said, patting Korra's shoulder. "Just don't use that on me."

"Deal," Korra laughed.

The two quickly made their way through the forest. Walking through the forests surrounding the Air Temple Mountains were step and rough in terrain. Various birds could be heard singing in the trees. The air was comfortably warm this time of spring, the leaves on the trees were returning to their fullest beauty.

The mountains of each air temple offered much cover and protection against any Forsworn Airships that may occasionally scout the area for possible survivors from the destruction of the temples years ago. It may not have been the easiest of climbs, but it was better than taking chances with the refugees being found by The Forsworn and being forced into enslavement or execution.

The two companions soon arrived near the foot of the mountains that lead up to the remains of the Temple. But instead of climbing up the mountains to the Temple, Noatak and Korra made their way towards the foot of the mountains, towards a cave.

Entering the cave, the atmosphere grew slightly colder but still comfortable enough for someone not to wear a jacket. When they walked further through the caves, Korra held her left hand up, and created a flame that served as an improvised lantern for the two companions.

As the two were met with a seemingly dead end, Korra quickly extinguished the flame over her hand and proceeded to raise her arms and made an "Open" motion with her arms, using Earth bending to remove the wall in two…revealing a lighten pathway. The two continued to walk down the lit path. Three minutes later…the two were met with the sight of an underground city, homes built from the stone of the caves. The buildings were small, but big enough to support various families. Up above on the ceiling miles up one could faintly see holes that served as bringing fresh air into the underground settlement.

Noatak took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ah…home." Noatak said smiling.

Korra nodded and the two quickly made their way across a long stone bridge that connected to the entrance of the cave and to the city.

….

Upon arriving in the settlement, Korra was occasionally greeted by the various families living in the settlement. She would smile and greet them back. People from around the world lived in the various Air Temple Settlements near the ruins of the majestic Temples.

Korra made her way towards the center of the city with Noatak. Upon reaching the center of the city, the two companions walked towards a water fountain and looked at each other.

"I'll see you later," Noatak said. "Tarrlok and I have much to discuss about our unit before we leave for the field."

Korra nodded sadly…knowing that in a day, the two would be going their separate ways. For Noatak, it would be to the Battle Field…to Korra…it would be to Republic City, where she would confront her destiny.

"Alright…we'll spar later right?" Korra asked hopefully.

Noatak smiled sadly as he stepped forward and placed his left hand over the Avatar's head and scruffed up her hair.

"Sorry kiddo." Noatak said, smiling sadly. "Won't be able to…I'll be leaving in a few hours…"

Korra felt sadness creep into her chest upon hearing that. The Avatar hugged her surrogate father tightly. Noatak smiled softly as he kissed her head.

"I'll see you in a few months…the war will be over, and you won't have to hide anymore…then we can have that long awaited match you wanted." Noatak said smiling. Korra broke the hug and grinned.

"You bet…and I'll win." Korra said.

"Of course you will." Noatak said, tempting her pride.

Korra chuckled. Noatak patted Korra's shoulder and said. "See you in a few months."

Korra nodded. "You bet."

With that, Noatak walked away, leaving Korra alone next to the Fountain. Korra waited a few seconds, looking at her reflection in the water of the Fountain. The Avatar closed her eyes briefly, and opened them again while still looking at her reflection. But her reflection slowly shifted, no longer did she see herself in the water…but she saw a white ghost like spirit with light blue markings across the Spirit's body. Raava, the Spirit of Light and the Avatar spirit herself.

_"He will be fine, Korra." _Raava said softly to her bonded partner. _"He is a strong man with a strong charisma that inspires people who have given up hope."_

Korra nodded at the Avatar spirit.

_"I know…but still…" _Korra paused. _"You told me that The Forsworn are brutal…what if I don't see him again?"_

_"Do not worry young one." _Raava comforted. _"He will not give up or die easily. Although I do not agree that he taught you Blood Bending, I do know he is courageous and his heart is in the right place."_

_"Thanks Raava…"_ Korra replied.

_"I am here for you when you need me, just as Aang, Roku, Wan and the rest of your past lives are." _Raava said before fading away, turning Korra's reflection back to normal.

Korra smiled softly. Ever since Korra made the connection with the rest of her past lives and Raava, Raava always consoled Korra if there was doubt running through her mind and the light spirit always knew how to inspire Korra to never give up.

After a brief moment of looking out at the people walking passed the fountain, Korra walked past the fountain, and made her way to her and her mother's home near the eastern end of the settlement. Their house was located near a natural lake inside the cave, which their house was built away from the rest of the settlement to offer Korra and her family privacy while Korra could practice her water bending in peace. When Korra reached one story stone building, Korra was greeted with a familiar blur of white fur that was bigger than her. The blur tackled her and began to lick Korra happily.

Korra laughed happily as she looked up at her "Ambusher" only to see her snowy white Polar Bear dog, Naga.

The Polar bear sized canine like animal nuzzled her master happily.

"Hey Naga!" Korra said as she stood up and hugged Naga's head. "Missed out to."

After Korra said her greetings to her faithful companion, her attention soon turned to the door of her house. Standing in front of the door was Korra's mother, Senna. While Korra had the personality of her father, Tonraq, Korra almost looked like the spitting image of Senna when she was longer, from what Katara and Tonraq told her.

Korra smiled at her mother and quickly walked up to her, and the two shared a hug. The two hadn't seen each other for two days due to Korra and Noatak's scouting mission.

At the moment, Korra enjoyed her reunion with her mother…but knew that in a few days…she would be leaving for Republic City to defeat The High Queen…and put an end to this war.

…

**Republic City:**

It was mid night in Republic City.

The city's northern, Western and Eastern districts were bustling with life, the lights filled the streets while citizens of the New Republic went about their activities. In the Eastern District, life was much more eccentric and active due to the most entertainment being in that District. The statue of Avatar Aang that once stood proudly next to Air Temple Island had been torn down months after the uprising that 'liberated' the city from the tyranny of the council. Now, a statue of a Dragoness now took Aang's statue's place.

The Dragoness statue was slender in appearance and had a scythe blade tail blade at the end of her tail.

At the northern District rested the former Council Hall…but now served as the Palace of The High Queen. Inside the Palace, The High Queen state on her throne, wearing a black coat. She had long silver colored hair and piercing crimson eyes. Her skin was unnaturally pale and her lips as red as blood.

The high Queen leaned on the arm rest of her throne with her eyes closed, appearing to be sleeping. But suddenly, a breeze entered her throne room and brushed against her skin. Slowly, the Queen's eyes opened, and her Crimson eyes flashed as she smirked.

"A few weeks from now…" The High Queen muttered. "Let the convergence begin…"


	3. Chapter 2: Mask of The Avatar

**Chapter 2: Mask of the Avatar**

…**.**

_**Korra:**_

"We're almost there," The pilot of the speed boat told me.

I sat near the back of the boat while my pilot slowly maneuvered us through the thick fog surrounding us. My pilot appeared to be in his early fifties. He wore ragged grey pants, a thick grey jacket to protect him from the cold air. His once black hair was now grey. He had a small grey beard over his chain and the side of his face.

During the six day journey from the Air Temple refugee city I'd barely spoken a word to my pilot who was willing to risk everything to take me to the once proud Republic City. But from the few conversations I'd had with him at night and dinner I knew he was a sincere man, one I could trust. He was respectful and easy to get along with. Although I hadn't learned his name or anything else about him, I counted him as a friend.

I looked up at him as he moved the rudder. Looking up at the fog I could just barely see spotlights in the distance, which the pilot maneuvered us so we could avoid them. He had shut off the motor to allow us to be silent and to slowly drift with the soft tides.

I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath…I reached for my coat's hood and pulled it up. Slowly, I reached into my bag until my fingers touched a cold metal object in my pocket.

….

**(Six days ago)**

It had been a day since my blood bending master had departed along with his unit. Now it was my turn to finally, after years of waiting, to receive the mission I had been training for my entire life: To defeat The High Queen and restore the balance to the world that had been lost since Aang's death.

I sat inside the medium sized dining room located in mom and I's home. I sat at our oak wood circular table. Mom was busy washing dishes while I sat on one of the chairs…waiting for Katara, Lin and Tenzin to arrive. They would give me the information I needed before I departed for my journey to Republic City.

Mom and I were quiet the entire time…I could sense that mom was nervous…she knew that I would be leaving tomorrow. The possibility of me not returning was high, just like with the possibility of dad not being able to return for at least five more years. But mom remained strong and supportive as she made one last dinner for us. I wanted to break the silence but I couldn't think of anything to say so we were silent.

The silence was broken when Naga started barking outside, not an aggressive bark but one to tell us that someone was coming. Mom and I quickly made our way towards the front door, opened it and I smiled upon seeing Katara, Lin and Tenzin waiting for us at the door.

"Afternoon Korra," Tenzin said, bowing. I bowed in return to my former Airbending master and hugged him.

I greeted both Katara and Lin in a similar manner except for hugging Lin. Although we had a respectful friendship, it wasn't close enough to be considered "Friends". Well considering how I "Rushed into things", how mom would put it, and Lin was more of the person who followed things by the book. We bowed and gave one another a respectful nod.

After we said hello, we were once again sitting inside in the dining room. I sat next to mom while Tenzin, Katara and Lin sat on the opposite side of the table.

"We've found a boat that will take you to The Capitol." Lin said while she paced behind Tenzin and Katara. "The pilot says he knows various water routes into the City, you'll be able to enter in through the slums and make your way to the Royal District, where the High Queen will no doubt be located."

I nodded.

"So the entire world will know I'm the Avatar in a week…" I said as I leaned back while smiling. "About time I stopped hiding."

"Another thing," Tenzin spoke. "We don't know if even with your Bending that you'll be able to defeat the High Queen…the rare occasions The High Queen has been seen on a battlefield we know that she was able to wipe out an entire battalion…on her own. If you are unable to defeat her and escape her, she will no doubt recognize your face…which is why you'll need this."

Tenzin slowly pulled something out of his bag and placed a small object on the table. I looked down to see a silver mask with blue markings. The mask was similar to ones the Alliance's chi blockers normally wore, except mine was lighter in color and the glowing goggles let out a faint light blue light rather than golden yellow. The light blue markings over the silver mask resembled the markings over Raava's head.

"This mask will help keep your identity safe; they won't realize that Korra of the Water tribe and The Avatar are the same." Lin explained. "I know you do not like hiding, but this is the only way you can keep the element of surprise on your side."

I nodded, Lin was right, I hated hiding…but it was the only option I had.

Slowly I took the mask, and slid it over my head. Once it slid over my head, I looked through the goggles of my mask. Although the goggles gave off a blue light from outside of the mask, from inside the mask my vision was normal. The light was used to keep my eyes hidden, to prevent anyone from recognizing me.

I slowly reached for my left goggle, and adjusted it, increasing magnification of my goggle's vision.

"Nice," I said while smirking from behind my mask. "I think I can get used to this."

"I figured you might like it," Lin said. "Hopefully you'll make good use of it."

"I plan on it." I said while removing my mask and placing it in my coat pocket.

"Remember Korra," Katara said, I turned my attention to my Water bending master. The wife of the late Avatar had a serious expression. "There is much we do not know about The High Queen…we have reason to believe that due to her immortality, that she has more strength that she has shown…Even with your full mastery of the elements do not let that make you grow arrogant…"

"I know," I answered. "I won't let my status go to my head, I promise."

Katara nodded, I could sense that she was worried…but she knew that I had been training for this for many years and trusted my judgment.

"Well then," Lin said as she stood up. "I believe we have nothing left to say but…good luck…"

After Lin, Katara and Tenzin left me and mom's house, mom had finished making dinner and we finally had the chance to sit down together, eat and talk for the first time in hours.

"Becareful…" Mom said in the middle of dinner, looking down at her bowl aimlessly and a sad look in her eyes.

I got out of my seat, walked up to mom and hugged her. When I hugged her, she wiped the thin traces of tears in her eyes. After dinner, I spent the remainder of the night talking with mom, comforting her and letting her know that I would be alright. I understood that she was sad that while dad and I were out in the world, fighting…she would be her alone and safe. But that only made her sad since she wanted to help us.

The next morning when I departed…it wasn't easy leaving mom, since I'd been with her most of my life. She was there for me when Dad left to help lead the southern Water tribe, she was there to comfort me when I cried…it was hard for mom to see me depart. But I promised I would return with dad…and our family would be whole again.

…

After pulling out my mask, I stood up as the boat's pilot maneuvered the boat close enough to the docks for me to use my bending to propel me to the docks without drawing to much attention to me. Before I jumped off the boat, I turned my attention to the pilot and smiled.

"Thank you…" I said gratefully.

The man nodded, lightly pushing his hat down in respect.

"Not a problem ma'am," The pilot of the small, but nimble, speed boat said. "Least I can do. Anything to help The Avatar end this miserable war."

"I won't forget what you've done for me," I replied. "What is your name?"

The sailor smiled and chuckled.

"Call me Bae…always wanted to inspire people so I took the name." The sailor answered and with a soft chuckle.

I laughed lightly.

"I'll see you soon Bae, next time we meet will be when the war is over."

"I'll look forward taking the Avatar home after this war is over then." Bae said. "Stay safe out their Lady Avatar."

I nodded again, and jumped out of the boot, used the water bellow me to form an ice surf board, and bent the water around me to propel me to the towards the docks of the lower class district of the city. After about a half a minute, I had finally reached the wooden docks.

When I landed on the docks…I looked around through the fog, hearing and seeing no one in sight. No doubt the dock workers and the citizens had a curfew to follow. Which meant that guards had to be patrolling the street, which made travelling on the streets dangerous.

Guess that meant I had to travel by roof top.

I pulled up the hood of my coat and quickly slid on my mask and proceeded to run across the docks towards a series of buildings close by. Using airbending, I propelled myself to the top of the buildings, and sprinted from rooftop to rooftop of the district. Making my way towards the more populated middle class district.

As I drew closer to the edge of the lower class district, the fog began to clear…revealing a splendid view of the city. Despite the violence that had transpired years ago…the city was still lively in the distance. Street and building lights lit up the night sky. The city's police force had airships in the sky. No longer did it have the symbol of the old Metal bending police force, the symbol was now replaced with a silver dragoness marking: The Mark of the high Queen.

I took a moment to look out at the city. Part of me wondered what it would be like if the city was still the Republic City…if The High Queen hadn't risen to power and caused this war. Where would I be? Would I be home in the Southern Water Tribe? In Republic City? The Fire Nation? Who knows…but all that mattered now was ending this war.

I spent my entire life training for this.

After this war was over…my family could return home.

Taking a step towards the edge of the building I was on, I stepped off the roof and landed on the alleyway bellow, using airbending to cushion my fall. Removing my mask and pushing my hood back. It was time to blend with the civilians in the middle class district and discover where The High Queen was.

…..

_**Unknown:**_

There was no doubt about it. The girl I tracked had performed airbending…there was no other explanation…the water tribe girl was _the avatar_ herself. Standing on top of a clock tower located in the middle of the Lower class district of the city, I used the goggles of my black and gold mask, which released a crimson red glow from the goggles. I wore a black jacket with red markings, black jeans and had two jian swords strapped to my back along with twin Eskrimas and a crossbow.

I was curious to say the least…what was the Avatar herself doing in this forsaken part of the city?

After decreasing the magnification of my goggles after spying on the Avatar nearly two hundred and fifty yards away, I stood up and chuckled from behind my mask.

Guess it was time to follow her and see what she was going to do…this boring night was about to get interesting.


End file.
